


Could be worse

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Pregnancy, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Lucas gets punished by Vic





	Could be worse

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all know I enjoy fluffy domestic vicley they are adorable

“You look especially beautiful today Eggy”Lucas eyed his wife

”Easy there don't go looking for brownie points just yet”Vic teased him 

“Brownie points make the world go round”Lucas joked 

“God you are so corny”Vic groaned

”Why thank you Hubby”Vic was wearing a pink and white floral pink dress her hair was styled in loose curls along with simple hoop earrings 

”He's already gotten bigger”Vic said referring to their son

”Growth spurt pretty normal I'd say”Lucas mutterd to his wife 

”Reminds me so much of you”Vic remarked 

”In what Ways?” Lucas questioned raising a below at her 

”The way Ethan carries himself he oozes charm has a smile that could end world peace if it wanted to”Vic rambles to her husband 

”It runs in the family”Lucas laughed heartily 

“Talk dirty to me”Lucas says suggestively 

“The Dishes”Vic smirks eying him intensely 

“I’m in trouble aren’t I?”Lucas chuckled 

“You still haven't cleaned them like I've asked you to several times”Vic states with her hands on her hips 

”I’ll have to get my hands dirty and start doing those dishes”Lucas said rolling up his sleeves 

Vic watched as he headed over to the sink grabbing the dirty plates and washing them scrubbing them until they were spotless 

“Maybe you should join me”Lucas suggested 

“Nope I’m having more fun just watching you”Vic told her husband 

”Cruel and unusual punishment”Lucas said before he sighed in the middle of his cleaning 

”It could be worse I could chain you up to the bed and make sure you never leave”Vic quipped suggestively back smirking a little

“I wouldn’t go anywhere”He told her 

“Have you all to myself”Vic hugged him from behind

“I’d be more than happy to stay”Lucas remarked


End file.
